Shinobi Sport Spur
by kickers-ej
Summary: Sequel to Stoics on Sale. Sasuke is back and wants Konoha's respect, hence the sports tournament. Dead Hokages are being resurrected to fill in the spaces. SasuNaru.GaaNeji. OOC will ensue.on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Sport Spur

Kickers-ej

Where Sasuke became Otokage and wishes to invade Konoha, without the bloodshed..

* * *

It wasn't about revenge. Sasuke was through with revenge. Itachi was repenting his evil ways, spending his time in the dungeons below.

And with Orochimaru dead, Otogakure was his.

It wasn't about revenge. It was about power. He had to make his mark. Other nations will bow down to the new Otokage.

And Konoha will be the first one.

* * *

"What?? Sasuke wants Konoha??" the other shinobi couldn't believe their ears. Had they just heard an unmistakable war declaration from Sound?

"That brat came to me in the middle of the night, asking me for Konoha should he win," Tsunade grunted. Not that she mind, the nerve of a minor to take on a legendary sannin! (at this point she had forgotten that Sasuke had taken down the most powerful of the three)

"Does this mean that he won??" All eyes turned to Naruto, back from his mission. He was gaping from his place at the door, mission report at hand. His eyes were hopeful, the most vibrant in years since Sasuke left.

"Yes, he won Naruto. And he's now Otokage," Tsunade sighed impatiently. Wonder what Naruto's reaction will be when he heard that Sasuke wants Konoha.

"And he wants..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way, Sasuke? We can just force them to surrender if we want to," Suigetsu happily downed his drink while watching Konoha from the nearest hill top.

"No, that will lead into a fight,"

"And I don't want any more bloodshed than we had," especially not the dobe's. Sasuke missed Naruto. How was he?

Is his hair golden yellow now? Are his eyes the bluest blue? Is his skin bronze and soft? Is he..

"Sasuke, you're sprouting hearts," Suigetsu watched in astonishment. This Sasuke is surely new to him. Ever since he got hit by that cheap magic trick yesterday, he'd been sprouting stuff that were entertaining, to say the least. It's like his emotions are out for the public to see.

Like when he was pissed off, you can see an actual stress pock appeared with a 'ping!'. And this morning when he was confused, a question mark materialized near his head. But the most comical one was when Karin was talking to him, and all of a sudden, this Pikachu, playing a butterfly started running around. Karin thought Sasuke thinks she's cute. Like a Pikachu.

Suigetsu thinks that means Sasuke was not listening to her at all.

Juugo thought that Sasuke wanted to watch Pokémon.

Sasuke batted at the hearts and they fluttered away. Damn magician. Making him suffer. Oh well. Most of the time he's emotionless anyway. But enough of that. The time for a reply is nearing. Soon Tsunade will have to abide by his wishes.

* * *

"Yamato, tell Sasuke my answer. I accept," Tsunade ushered Yamato out. Yamato dashed towards the meeting point, his heart beating like hell. What will the Otokage's reaction be? Will he let Yamato go home in one piece? Yamato hoped so. Kakashi still owed him ramen.

In the clearing, Yamato bowed shortly, showing his respect before proceeding to tell Sasuke the news. Sasuke smirked, (a suspiciously devil like creature appeared and laughed cutely) and ushered Yamato to his camping site. Yamato gulped nervously. This is it. He's gonna die. Kakashi, you still owe me ramen!

But surprisingly, he was welcomed into the camp's fire and was shoved some meat, which looked mighty delicious, mind you. Delicious indeed.

"Wha..." Yamato blurted out. It must be poisonous. There is no way such a hostile nation show such hospitality. Or maybe, he had been wrong about Sasuke?

"Eat. I know you are hungry. I can hear your stomach," cue acid burning his insides. Yamato blushed. True...he was hungry... he took a bite..and another, and another... until he was eating with gusto.

"Can't believe the Hokage sent out their ninjas without letting them have proper meals," Karin huffed. Suigetsu nodded, and passed on the salad to Juugo. Juugo muttered thanks.

"She doesn't hear anything other than the sound of slot machines giving her money," Sasuke muttered. He passed the salad on to Yamato, who took it while saying thanks with a full mouth. Yamato made some effort to retort, but snorted in laughter at the idea. It was probably true anyway. The more time he spent there, the more he realized that this wasn't the kind of atmosphere if someone wanted to take over a country.

Sasuke summoned a nin black cat (in this story I'm making him able to summon cats) and directed them,

"Tell the team to rendezvous here at 6," the cat mewed and licked his paws, expecting something. Sasuke smirked and scratch his ears. After a few minutes of purring, the cat made its way into the darkness.

"Won't that cat get eaten?" Yamato enquired.

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself," Sasuke assured. The party returned eating in their usual manner when all of a sudden Sasuke looked directly at Yamato. Yamato gulped. Maybe..THIS is it. He's dead now.

"How is Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto. How is he?"

"Oh. Uhhm, he's making progress. He can control his wind element. And was able to infuse it into weapons now," Yamato yapped on and on, missing the hearts that sprouted out of Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand just listened happily. Knowing that his dobe was okay and well was music to his ears. More hearts sprouted. The rest of the gang looked knowingly. This always happens when Sasuke listened, saw or mentioned about Naruto. Karin thought that its cute Sasuke loved Naruto as a brother (always in denial).

Suigetsu thought that Sasuke needs a boyfriend quick.

Juugo wondered if Sasuke knew that Naruto was a guy. Yamato bid Sasuke goodbye and wondered if his hokage had been misinformed of the situation. Cause apparently, Sasuke doesn't look like he wants to conquer anything.

Oh well.

Tomorow, all will be revealed.

* * *

Naruto twisted and turned in his bed. His head were filled with confusing thoughts. Sasuke can't be invading Konoha. He just can't. He promised Naruto.

He also promised Naruto that he was coming back.

Naruto will not believe what Tsunade said. He was gonna investigate it further. He trusted Sasuke. With his life. He put on his shoes, jumped outside of his window and made his way to the direction that Yamato had said in his mission report.

Sasuke will explain everything.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling a string pulling his heart. There was this attraction that he felt, and it was closing in. He was about to step out of his tent when he heard Juugo's voice warding off someone. Thinking it was an enemy, Sasuke rushed outside to protect his men.

He came face to face with blue eyes. Eyes that haunted his dreams and made his soul restless.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto..." and he proceeded to hug Naruto with all his heart.

Yes. Come tomorrow, everything will be alright.

* * *

Yes guys. This is my new story dedicated to the ones reviewing stoics on sale, especially Kuyeng13. You guys rock! Its got its idea from the Konoha sport special episode, but its got its own twist and turn. And a special preview about the Sasuke in this fic, his gonna openly declare his admiration for Naruto. Yup, this Sasuke is the honest Sasuke. Of course, they're gonna be opposed by some people 'cough,cough Tsunade Iruka' but hey. Lets just see how it goes. Hope you guys can give me an indication as to if the story plot is interesting or not. These are the reviewers that I dedicate this story to.

IceCreamXD – yeah, im sure Naruto doesn't have to worry about his beep too. Hehehe, sorry for making him look so vain.

1sOng-1 sHoT- thank you very much. I hope you are still with me.

lija9090 – thanks! Nobody ever called me that here. They just call me weird. And nerdy.

Hawk wing – that is so true. He doesn't have much capacity im afraid. But don't worry. Gaara will fix that.

Kuyeng13 – I hope you like the next one. You wouldn't believe who bought Sasuke. Or what the preson's intention are.

shintas1st – thank you!! I love your review!

setsuko teshiba – Im sorry I updated it late. I'll make it up. Somehow. (sits in the corner thinking hard)

colgate.advanced.fresh – thanks. But I have bad news too. (sad) somehow the oil hike had increased colgate prices. Im reduced to use generic toothpaste! Help me!

Lapse - Raevn- hmmm, im not much of a kakasasu fan, but its pretty cool putting him up like this. Somehow you can imagine him being the kind of guy that takes advantage of a helplessly bound to the contract Sasuke. Don't you think?

RavenToriBlack- I love Itachi too! Isn't it great to have a psychotic brother who loves you? (come on, we all saw it since the first anime aired about them) and I was really just helping the akatsuki guys to confess their feelings. I mean, who wouldn't want to take a chance at dating a hot colleague? I know I would.

lyntheruler- I'm updating the story next!

Ernoma- thanks. Just by telling that you love this fic is enough for me

XxDaniChanxX – I love an innocent Sasuke. Hope you like a straight forward Sasuke too. He's just gonna blurt stuff like "Naruto, is your ass always this attention grabbing? I don't like people staring at it" and he's gonna be so oblivious to why he's jealous.

purewhiteriver99 – ooooh, they're gonna be equal. Neji and Gaara is pretty much give and take kinda relationship. It does look like Gaara has the lead now, but I assure you, they are pretty happy. And yeah, I imagine Sasuke is the type of guy that does what he wants.

Rawr - Loves SasUKE - - gasp! What!? You cant love Sasuke cause I love him! (grabs Sasuke between us) he's mine! (both gets rasengan-ed by jealous Naruto)

Light is Gay- I wouldn't say that sasuke's using Itachi, I say itachi is enjoying his kills. What other valid reasoning can there be? Id kill someone if my very cute, very handsome, very innocent brother gets molested.

I hope thats everyone. If I missed you please tell me. It just proves that I make a bad scientist (you can't be ignorant). Stay tuned guys. The next chap is near!


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi Sport Spur

Kickers-ej

Where Sasuke became Otokage and wishes to invade Konoha, without the bloodshed..

Disclaimer : I realized I didn't put on a disclaimer last time. Oh well. Naruto no mine. Sasuke no mine. Naruto yes Sasuke :).

* * *

Appendix 2: Grand entrance

There were a lot of red hearts floating around him. That was the first thing Naruto realized when he snapped out of his embrace. Were leaves this shape now? Was it even autumn?

The second thing he noticed was that the other team Hebi was watching them with awe. Except for Karin who looked murderous. Well, screw her.

And the third thing he noticed was that Sasuke was breathing in his scent form his spot at Naruto's neck. It made him smile, Sasuke must have missed him too all this time. The last time they saw each other was when that stupid sale thing and even then things were left unfinished. Hopefully Sasuke will come home for real now.

Too bad Naruto did not notice that Sasuke's hands were conveniently placed on his #.

* * *

Sasuke let go of Naruto reluctantly. He had wished for this day to come for a long time. He gazed into those blue eyes and took in the warmth of Naruto's smile. The rest of Hebi just continued on watching, eventhough each and every one of them had hands at their weapons ready.

A twitch in Sasuke's hand muscle made them tenser.

"Sleep with me," Sasuke stated calmly. Naruto blushed. Suigetsu whistled. Juugo shrugged. Karin threw a hissy fit. And judging from the blankness of expression that his body did not spurt out, he meant it the innocent way.

"Err..okay," Naruto made his way into Sasuke's tent, not missing the look that Karin was throwing at him form being restrained by Juugo. He smirked (borrowing Sasuke's patented one) and wiggled his eyebrows. He hated that #.

* * *

"So, Sasuke. You umm…want Konoha?" Naruto kick started their conversation. Sasuke shrugged and offered Naruto some sake, all the while pouring one for him.

"Yes, they need to know that I am back. And I demand respect. What better way than too start with Konoha? The most feared nation?"

"But..but, there have to be other ways?"

"No. Other ways will be too troublesome, and I need the exercise,"

"But..you don't have to invade Konoha, dattebayo!" Naruto reasoned out. He was apprehensive of the situation. He didn't want to fight Sasuke. He won't!

"Who said anything about invading?" Sasuke asked quizzically. A question mark appeared beside his head.

"Err… Sasuke, there's a..umm,"

"A question mark? Some damn magician put a spell on me, he said I was frigid or something,"

"You're not hurt are you?" fussing ensued.

"I'm fine. Its just these manifestations conjures up whenever I feel anything, and its irritating the # out of me,"

"Wow, Sasuke. You're conversable now,"

"Hn. Whatever. That damn Hokage. Didn't listen to what I said. Stupid drunk,"

"Then, if you don't want to invade Konoha, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious dobe? I want a sports tournament,"

* * *

The next dawn, fellow shinobi of the leaf had gathered on their front gate. Tsunade figured that she would try reasoning with the Uchiha, and if all fails, they would just have to attack. She wondered briefly where Naruto was. Knowing him, he was probably still asleep. Better for her. She didn't need Naruto there turning this into a soap opera. And besides, she had more man power than she needed. Sasuke just has team Hebi.

Or so she thought.

A gust of wind blinded their sight, making sand fly haphazardly around them and all shinobi were on alert. Here comes Uchiha Sasuke. As flashy as ever.

But it wasn't Sasuke that appeared after the commotion had died down.

It was Sabaku no Gaara. And his sand team.

* * *

"Err..Gaara?" Sakura quizzed. What was the Kazekage doing here.

(The next section will be in dialogue form)

Gaara : (looking impassive) So when is the event taking place?

Kiba : (confused) You mean the war? (Angry) You are on their side?!

Temari : what are you babbling about?

Kankurou : Should have known with age your intelligence dies down.

Kiba : Why you!

Akamaru : (growls)

Hinata : (hiding behind Shino) Ano..Kiba-kun…you-you- you..shouldn't..

Shino : Stop it Kiba (unleashes bugs to restrain Kiba)

Gaara : There is Sasuke now.

Gai : Oh the joy! Finally our fallen avenger is back!

Kakashi : somehow it doesn't look like Sasuke…

(blinding light shines upon the stranger's arrival)

The whole rookie nine : Itachi?! OO !!

Itachi : So, we beat my foolish little brother. Yes!! I won! I'm still the best Uchiha!! (the rest sweat drops)

Mysterious voice : I'm so sorry Itachi-kun. But I was here first. Even before those sand babies. So I'm the best Uchiha.

Itachi : (chibi-angry) Madara!!

Madara : Where are the others?

Tsunade : So, the rumors about Sasuke ruling over the Akatsuki is true. You are here to fight on his behalf?

Shikamaru : Troublesome

Ino : We won't give in so easily!

Neji : If it's a was you want.. then a war you will get. (byakugan ready)

Ten Ten : (takes out scroll)

Itachi, Sand Siblings and Madara : What war?

Sasuke : I don't want to wage war (exasperated).

(end dialogue mode)

Konoha ninjas turned in time to see Sasuke arriving with team Hebi in tow. But what was a real amazement, is that there he was, Uzumaki Naruto, perched elegantly on Sasuke's back…in true piggy back style.

"Naruto?? Oh my god!! Sasuke has him hostage!! Attack!!" Iruka's panic cries only obtained eye-roll overs.

"Iruka, that looks more romantic than threatening," Kakashi reasoned. He is such a mother hen.

"Sorry we're late guys, but I sprained my ankle and Sasuke forced me to piggy ride him," Naruto hugged Sasuke's neck tighter, earning him glares from Tsunade and Iruka.

Sasuke smiled (microscopically) and regained his impassive mask. He glared at his brother from beneath black bangs.

And then proceeded to stuck out his tongue.

Konoha ninjas sweat dropped. Is this really Sasuke? The emo bastard? The face-expression-impaired ice princess? The ' I have to kill my brother' avenger??

"Very mature, Sasuke," Uchiha Madara retorted. He pranced around the couple, and Naruto batted childishly at him, all the while laughing. The rest had stopped to stare at this wonder. Naruto had never been so happy ever since Sasuke diappeared.

Naruto hopped off Sasuke's back and rushed to meet his friends. But that wasn't before he dragged said Uchiha with him.

"Guys! Guys! Sasuke wants to come back!" Naruto gushed out happily.

"That's nice Naruto. But he can't come back while declaring a war at us," Iruka patted Naruto's head. He glared at the Uchiha and then turned back his attention at his lovable student.

"For the last time, it's not a war," Sasuke explained. He was getting tired of this mix up. Better do some explaining.

"Oh, so you wanted Konoha's RESPECT, not Konoha itself," Yamato nodded in agreement. It was just like his Hokage to get things mixed up when she was drunk.

"Yes, and I have asked the sand and Akatsuki as alliance, seeming that Hebi is not enough to oppose a threat against you," Sasuke chirped in his part. The rest of the gang had welcomed him immediately after the mix-up was unravelled. Even Tsunade had apologised for causing such confusion. Sand siblings had joined in the heated welcome, and Naruto couldn't be happier than to bask in Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke was never leaving him again.

Ever.

* * *

"Well, I see no harm in having a sports tournament. Plus…we could use this as an excuse to make money! Shizune, make drafts! Call upon other nations! Say that Konoha's finest will go against rascal shinobi's in a mega sports event for honour!" Tsunade disappeared to make arrangements with their finest architects. The stadium needed to be improvised!

"I am not a rascal shinobi! I'm Kazekage dammit!" Gaara protested. Neji smiled at Gaara's chibi behaviour. Some things never change. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"So, if we have to wait for a stadium, what do we do now?" Suigetsu quipped.

"All of us will stay at the Uchiha district, there should be more than enough room for all of us," Sasuke commanded. The sand and team Hebi shuffled to the Uchiha district, led by Madara who was excited to show where the massacre took place.

"I shall see all of you later. We still have to decide the events that we will be competing in," Sasuke bowed and head with his team. The rest of the shinobis made their way to the Hokage tower to discuss the events as well.

Naruto was torn between two. He wanted to follow Sasuke and make sure that Suigetsu doesn't do anything perverted. But he also wanted to be in the discussion regarding who gets to compete in what.

"Come on Naruto, you'll see him after the meeting," Sakura tugged at his shirt. Naruto sighed in defeat. Meeting it is. He could see that the sun was well above, a signal that citizens will wake up soon.

"KYAAAA!! It's Sasuke-sama!! He's back with his brother Itachi!!"

"Grope him!!"

"Marry me baby!" #. Fangirls! Naruto turned back in irritation. Sasuke was surrounded by those retched #!

Or maybe no meeting…. Maybe a little rasengan 'training' is at need?


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi Sport Spur

Kickers-ej

Where Sasuke became Otokage and wishes to invade Konoha, without the bloodshed..and Dead Hokages being resurrected.

Disclaimer : I realized I didn't put on a disclaimer last time. Oh well. Naruto no mine. Sasuke no mine. Naruto yes Sasuke .

* * *

Appendix 3: Events revealed and the resurrection

The meeting turned out to be more eventful than Sasuke thought it would. Instead of discussing what events should be on and who will be competing in what, they were currently arguing who should be sleeping in the same room as the Uchiha.

Even though the district had more houses than Naruto's kage bunshin,everyone wanted to cram in the main house. Gaara, Suigetsu, Karin, Itachi and Madara were adamant that they sleep with Sasuke.

Gaara was pissed off because he was Kazekage, and he should be in the main house, sleeping on the best bed (which was Sasuke's current sleeping bed).

The rest just wanted to grope said Uchiha when he was sleeping.

And Sasuke, with a pikachu, yet again running around his head, chose to ignore who got to sleep with him. He was gonna escape to Naruto's place anyway.

It only made matters worse that the Konoha shinobi chose to crash in seemingly wanting to discuss the whole matter in a big group. It ended up Kakashi and Sai also wishing to sleep with Sasuke. Kakashi because he was just like that and Sai just wanted to have drawings of Sasuke sleeping.

And poor Naruto flabbergasted at all the perverted vibes being radiated around his teme. No one will sleep with Sasuke except him dammit!!

Tsunade decided that she needed to head things off and pull these idiots back to the matter at hand; they had a tournament to discuss.

"AHEM!!" Nobody seemed to be listening. A tap on her shoulder made her turn to see Sasuke, sharingan spinning.

"Allow me,"

In the next 5 seconds, everyone that had been fighting was restrained by snakes. Sasuke commanded the snakes to separate the ruffians, and had them seated like good little ninjas.

"That is so handy," Tsunade whistled. She should learn that summoning technique, cause her ninjas were always making havoc. Especially if it involves Neji, Kiba, and Naruto in one room. Lee in the addition only makes it worse.

"Hn,"

* * *

(Dialogue no jutsu)

Tsunade : So, what kind of events shall we be having at the tournament?

Sasuke : Since it is to promote the nation's strength in terms of its ninjas, and they are always in a group, I suggest that the events are all team events.

Itachi : I agree. We should also have events that brings out our true potential. Like these rascals here (pointing to Kiba, Shino and Hinata) an event along the lines of treasure hunting would be beneficial to them, since they are very good at seeking.

Tsunade : Yes. That makes sense. In fact, that makes too much sense. Damn Uchihas being geniuses. (turns to Madara, expecting)

Madara: I have nothing intelligent to say.

Itachi and Sasuke: …

Madara : But if Sasuke let me grope him a bit, maybe I'll chip in something (grins)

Sasuke : (Stress pock appear)

Itachi : (controls the snake that held him to go in front of Sasuke) Dream on.

Naruto : Ne, ne! What about a ramen competiton!!

Rookie nine : NO!

Naruto : (sulks, hides behind Sasuke)

Kakashi : Well, in terms of speed, a race would be the best option.

Tsunade : So a 4 tag-team race it is!! (writes down). And what else?

Neji : What about a kekkai genkai contest? That way we can show the powerful clans that resides in one country.

Tsunade: Yes! I like that idea very much! (writes down).

Karin: An obstacle course.

Suigetsu: Ah. Testing all-rounders.

Tsunade: Hmm hmm. There is bound to be an obstacle course somewhere. Needed to show the versatility of my ninjas

Gai: Just a normal fighting tournament must be in there! My Lee can display his youth!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Tsunade : Hmm, I guess. Let's put it on hold.

Sakura: I think that's a brilliant idea, Tsunade shisou. Having team vs. can show the audience that a ninja team is great with each other. You should definitely consider it.

Madara: Lets have a jeopardy tournament

Everybody : Jeopardy?

Madara : Hmm hmm. You know that an obstacle course's objective is to finish the race and get your goal?

Everyone : (nods) hmm hmm.

Madara : What if the goal is a moving goal?

Tsunade : something that breathes?

Madara: It'll be perfect. Instead of just having a stupid normal boring obstacle course, the objective is to obtain this moving 'goal'. Or…just take out the other opponents. Easy right? Not! The goal has to be a ninja. So the person can fight back, making it harder for its capture.

Tsunade : I believe you have to be driven to actually be in it.

Madara : Oh, let me think of it. I'll have the most brilliant event ever! We can use it as a tiebreaker.

Tsunade : Okay then. When you have the outline of the event, come and see me. We'll discuss about it.

Madara : (leers at Sasuke) Okay.

Itachi and Naruto : (glares)

Tsunade : Oh well. We'll have the tournament two days from now. I heard that the stadium is almost finished. You are all free to use the training area. I will announce the events and the participants this night. (Gets up and leaves)

Madara : So…Its my turn to bunk in with Sasu-chan riiiightt??

Suigetsu : You wish. It's mine.

Naruto : Its nobody's! He sleeps by himself, dattebayo!

Sasuke : (Pikachu around his head)

Shikamaru : I'll be heading off. Needed to do something back at the academy.

The rest of Konoha shinobi except for Naruto : We'll be going then.

Naruto : Ne, ne. Sasuke. Lets have ramen

Itachi and Madara : I'll have ramen too.

Naruto : No you can't! Its just me and Sasuke!! (glares)

(dialogue no jutsu dispelled)

* * *

In the end nobody went out. Sasuke insisted that they stay hidden, so Naruto got take outs for them. Naruto headed back reluctantly later that evening when Pakkun showed up, handed over a scroll to the Uchiha, containing the events that Tsunade wanted them to compete in. The rest were patiently waiting in the main room of the Uchiha household, Itachi rounded them up first so that they would be ready. Sasuke settled himself in between his brother and Madara, a stress pock appearing when someone grabbed his #, non-discreetly. Perverts.

"As you all know. The events had been decided. It will be a team race, a bloodline tournament, an obstacle course.." Sasuke frowned at the next event. He passed the scroll to Itachi to check if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Itachi raised one delicate eye-brow.

"It says here food fight," Itachi stated blankly. Sasuke shrugged. There has to be a catch somewhere.

"What I want you all to take notice is that it doesn't say anything against the use of ninjutsu. But we have to wait until the day itself in case she wants to add in additional rules," Sasuke informed. The rest nodded. It was easy enough.

"As to who competes…"

* * *

"I've decided that team Gai will be in the race. Sasuke suggested that there are 4 person in this event, so Gai has to compete too," Tsunade announced. Neji smirked while Lee punched the air.

"As for the obstacle course, 3 person, I think Kiba, Hinata and Shino is perfect for the job," Akamaru yipped happily.

"Ino-Shika-Chou for the bloodline test. You guys have the best strategy, and eventhough I like to have byakugan in there somewhere, they only allowed three," Ino high-fived her team mates. The fact that they were the only team with everyone having bloodline limits made it easier to guess who will be in that event.

"But we haven't decided the outline, I think they just want to see which bloodline is best. Sasuke did say he had an idea of what to do,"

"As for this last event," snickers "I want team 7 in it,"

"Me, Sakura and Sai?" Naruto stared incredulously.

"But it's a food fight, what can we possibly be challenged with?" Sakura pondered. They don't have to eat anything do they? She was on a very strict diet.

"Sasuke said that there won't be any eating. He did say that using food," Tsunade.

"Fight using food? That's not gonna hurt very much," Sai chipped in.

"I suggest you train hard for your events. Dismissed," Tsunade flicked her hand. The rest of the company dispersed into the night. Tomorrow, they have a training schedule to follow.

* * *

The day of the tournament…

"People of Konoha, honourable guests from other nations and daimyos welcome to our Shinobi Sport Spur !!" Tsunade's voice boomed all over the stadium. The crowd cheered wildly.

Ever since Tsunade announced that there will be this major happening in Konoha, the people had been busy making preparations (and bets). Many came with signs showing their support to the shinobi of their choosing. Konoha, as expected, had the most support from the crowd. But they were eagerly waiting the opponents. Nobody knew who the competitors were, and since Sasuke arrived at dawn, and immediately went to the Uchiha district, no one got a glimpse of his team yet. It was also easier to do training in secrecy, as Sasuke had reminded Itachi that if the girls knew they were there, not much training can be done.

"And now, may I present, the opposing team," the crowd waited on baited breath.

"Team Sasuke's # Looks Scrumptious, SALD!" Sasuke headed out with stress pocks flying amuck. The rest of his team maintained an impassive face, even though you can see visible shaking in all of them.

"Who named us this?" He glared daggers at his men. No one seemed to be making any moves to confess. He'll get them.

For a moment the crowd went deafly silent. Then they erupted in a roar. The girls were shrieking their heads off. Banners of Konoha switching to faces of Sasuke in an instant.

"SASUKE-SAMAAAA!!"

"ITACHI-SAMA!!"

"GAARA!!"

"KYAAAA!!"

"Oh god. Let it end," Kiba's loud voice boomed in. Konoha elites shuffled out after Sasuke's team.

"And may I present, Konoha's finest!!" Tsunade announced. The crowd made more uproar. This was gonna be a blast!! They never had a tournament to die for since the third passed away. The ninjas bowed and made their way to their respective sides.

"Please applaud commentators, Kakashi and Iruka sensei!" Tsunade left the podium to take her place in the stands.

(Comments will be in dialogue form)

Iruka : Hello everyone. Iruka here. The first event is the 1 km x 4 race!

Kakashi : Such excitement! Konoha has decided to send in team Gai!

Team Gai made their way to the starting line. The crowd cheered, even if Gai and Lee were both weird, it was no hidden fact that they were among the fastest. Neji made stretches and looked discreetly at Gaara. Gaara shot a smile, but then looked symphatetic.

Kakashi : What about team SALD?

Iruka : They never announce any of their contestants.

Neji still couldn't shake this feeling that they were in trouble. He watched as Sasuke made hand signs that were familiar, but it was from his distant memory. Those hand signs looked familiar..

"Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!"

Tsunade immediately rose from her chair to stare as 4 coffins arouse from the ground. Sasuke couldn't.. It can't be!

It was Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu! The reanimation summoning!

Sasuke smirked.

Madara : That's right people. It's THE summoning jutsu. My gorgeous Sasuke baby ( "he's not yours!" –Naruto) managed to learn that from Orochimaru before he died. But not to worry, the bodies that were used were bad shinobis that we killed on the way here.

Kakashi : What are you doing here?!

Madara: I'm just here to explain the ongoing of my team. It's better than you guessing and getting it wrong.

Iruka : That's impossible! He couldn't!

Madara : Oh yes he could. Ladies and gentleman, may I present your opponents from team SALD ("Change that annoying name!" – Sasuke)

The crowd watched as the 4 coffins opened. When the 4 dead showed their faces, a collective gasp was heard.

Madara : ...your 4 hokages

At the starting point, next to team Gai, Konoha's first, second, third and fourth hokage stood.

Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Shinobi Sport Spur

Kickers-ej

Where Sasuke became Otokage and wishes to invade Konoha, without the bloodshed..

Disclaimer : I realized I didn't put on a disclaimer last time. Oh well. Naruto no mine. Sasuke no mine. Naruto yes Sasuke :)

* * *

Appendix 4: The Senju brothers, Sarutobi and Namikaze

There were no words to describe the way that the village of Konoha felt right now. Tsunade was at lost, the ninjas were dumbstruck, and the villagers was just stunned silly.

Kakashi : How are we supposed to react to this?

Iruka : …

Madara : That's right! Isn't my sasu-baby brilliant? Isn't he awesome? Is his # not delectable? ("There's no correlation to that statement! And he's not your baby!"-Naruto)

"Citizens of Konoha, rest assured, I have no attention to mock you. My intentions are pure. None of us were able to appreciate their efforts in the old days, my self included. I merely thought that their calling will help us remember them and let not their efforts be in vain. Let Konoha prosper, like they intended it to be. And let us all bow down in silent prayer, as their soul will be in peace," Sasuke gave a short speech that stunned all.

"Oh my god, he's a born sweet talker!!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke glared at the loud ninja. That dobe! Doesn't he know that Sasuke has to calm down any objections before it happens?

Madara : Plus, we get to see to show their abilities to the young generation! Kids! Meet your previous hokages!

"It's the first mommy! Just like in the pictures!"

"The fourth is as cute as they claim he is!"

It was the kids that broke the silence, chattering excitedly about their hokages. The adults joined in after, the temptation of being graced in their hokages presence too much to resist. Cheers were made, as they greeted their kages. And the respected ones waved back, a signal that they meant no harm. Tsunade smiled, only Sasuke could pull stuff like this. That gaki; handsome and a genius at getting attention to boot. She looked at the daimyos for reaction. Already, there is a flurry of discussion going on, and if she had to guess what kind of impression Sasuke was leaving, she would have to say a damn good one. The daimyos were all excited to see the Uchiha's growth and strength, as their wives were happy to see that he was dashing. Tsunade made a quick look at her rival kage.

Scratch that, the Uchiha was devastatingly handsome. Beautiful even. The light was highlighting his best features, that strong jaw, that silken hair, that..

"Uchiha Madara! Stop putting words into my mind!" Tsunade shouted over her place. Indeed, Madara was narrating Sasuke's features, making the general populace have double takes on the breath taking Otokage. The Uchiha chuckled and continued on reporting the events that was taking place.

* * *

At the field, team Gai nervously paced themselves. It was a sure lose-lose situation if they were to have hand to hand combat, but in terms of speed, they were certain that they could match their respective (dead) leaders. Shikamaru (unceremoniously dubbed as the coach for the team) made a suggestion that Lee and Gai should be at the beginning and at the end, so it is currently Lee first runner, taken over by Ten Ten, Neji and Gai would go last. Gai is the fastest, so he would, hopefully; make up for the lost mileage that they might face.

So far they know that the first is going as first.

Kakashi : As expected, the first is going to heads up the race for his team.

Iruka : And Lee-san will be the first runner for ours.

Madara : I want to cheer for Konoha (pouts)

Kakashi : Errr…

Iruka : (lights up) that's right! He is your rival!

Sasuke sweat dropped at the legendary Uchiha's childish display. He knew that calling back the first will elicit some kind of reaction towards Madara, but he will just have to control himself. Itachi sat beside his younger brother, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He never trusted that wacko.

Iruka : The fastest team to reach the end point wins. But each runner has to stay within their respective lines. Stepping out will lead to a foul.

Kakashi : Now that it seems the teams are ready, let the games begin!

The field was a normal oval shaped field, with the smallest circle in the middle 500 m in circumference. Runners were in position, and as Ibiki shot the starter gun, Lee dashed off, leaving the first in his dust.

Kakashi : And they're off! Lee seems to be getting ahead!

Iruka : Oh oh, the first is catching up fast!

Lee made a quick look and indeed, the first was hot on his tail. And he seems to be running, but those movements looked a bit dodgy…

Kakashi : (sharingan out) He's using his kekkei genkai to move the earth as he runs!

Iruka : Really? No wonder he is so fast.

The crowd roared, cheering on for both teams. As they turned at the bend, the runners are facing the commentators, Hashirama made a quick smirk towards Madara.

Madara : (twitch) Hashirama Senju! Are you mocking me?? (jumps to tackle the first)

Madara jumped out of the commentator's booth to collide with the first head on. But in an instant Sasuke and Itachi were there to restrain him. Both Lee and Hashirama jumped the commotion in front of them and continued on with the race. Sasuke and Itachi had a tough time holding Madara down.

Kakashi : Oohh it seems like there is a bit of a fight at the sides

Iruka : Luckily, both runners were able to avoid that brief interruption while staying in the lines.

Hashirama reached the line to tag his brother, followed shortly by Lee, tagging Ten Ten.

The Uchiha's were battling using their Mangekyou's and accidently involving innocent bystanders that was watching the fight from the stands.

Madara's mangekyou -- Orochimaru wearing a two piece bikini frolicking in the sand.

Itachi's mangekyou -- Kisame shaving his legs with no shirt and thongs on.

Sasuke's mangekyou -- Orochimaru and Kisame in Konohamaru's Otoko no ko Doushi (perverted jutsu that is similar to Naruto's perverted jutsu but with two naked guys).

A lot of foamy mouths exploded after that. The second hokage wasn't using any special moves or his kekkei genkai to run, but Ten Ten had thrown small explosive tags in her lane as she runs, giving her an extra boost. But as expected, the second passed the baton on to his student. 5 seconds after that, Neji took off from the starting line. Being reasonably old didn't make the third any slower too.

But suffice to say, Neji was no genius for nothing. 100 m from their partners, he made his move.

"Sandaime-sama! Tsunade-hime was slacking off from her paper work yesterday," Neji stated rather loudly. The third hokage turned back to look at what the commotion was all about, but instead of seeing one handsome Hyuuga Neji, he was faced with one running, naked Hyuuga Hinata (with enhanced boobs). This brought on various reactions from everyone.

Sandaime was sprouting blood, The Uchihas were smirking (acknowledging Neji's genius-ness) Kakashi and Iruka were silent, Naruto cheering, Kiba and Shino gaping, Hinata fainted, Hiashi blushed, Hanabi scoffed, Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten wailed at the lost of their macho Neji, Lee and Gai thumbs up, Tsunade laughed and the rest just stunned.

This gave Neji the chance to overtake the Hokage and passed on the baton to Gai, who immediately sprinted. While Gai turned around the bend marking his 500th m, the third snapped out of his daze (thanks to Ebisu) and completed his 1 km. It looks like Gai was gonna win at his pace.

Kakashi : Wait a minute, that means the only one left was..

In the midst of the cheering, everyone forgot that the remaining runner for Sasuke's team was probably the fastest man alive.

Iruka : (mouth hanging)

* * *

"I will win!" Gai increased his speed, shooting the last 200 m with gusto. But a blinding yellow flash raced past him, and he was greeted with the sight of the fourth, waving at the finish line when he got there.

Everyone :…

Madara : Team SALD wins!! ( "Change that name!" –Sasuke).

It took the crowd a full 5 minutes to erupt in cheering, confetti's strewn everywhere. The hokages greeted their rival and congratulated them for their effort, not many dared to take on the kages and to win on such a small interval. Sasuke made his way to his runners and bowed down to thank them for their power. And for their services Sasuke granted them a moment's time to bid their loved ones farewell. His chakra was running low.

The senjuu's took off to see Tsunade, giving her guidance and praising her for keeping Konoha in such good conditions.

Sarutobi greeted the people, and went to say goodbye to his grandson.

Minato Namikaze hugged his only child.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto," Naruto hugged back readily, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke smiled at the display, Naruto was happy, and it was his doing.

"You became the hero that I wanted you to be, but on your own two feet," the fourth kissed Naruto's forehead and made his way to the coffins. They had to go.

"You will make a great Hokage," at that Naruto beamed, with his dad's blessing, he will work harder to achieve that dream.

Sasuke returned their souls and buried the coffins back, reversing his jutsu.

Kakashi : That was…

Iruka : Amazing…

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and began to clap, and soon after, the whole stadium was clapping with them. Sasuke had made Konoha very happy.

* * *

Next up! Obstacle course! Please R n R! Do you guys have any ideas for events?


End file.
